<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden View by nabicnvs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575588">Golden View</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabicnvs/pseuds/nabicnvs'>nabicnvs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Gore, Thiefs, ambiguous background, i'm sorry but i promise there is not a lot to this, more blood lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabicnvs/pseuds/nabicnvs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Jaebeom throws his thigh over Mark, gets on top of him and takes the pin from his hand, Mark wonders whether there is a better view than that. Than watching his boyfriend hold the pin between his teeth as he puts his hair up and fixes it with the gorgeous golden accessory. Than feeling Jaebeom’s careful hands caressing Mark like he is the most precious thing on Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Markbeom fic fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyono/gifts">kiyono</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!</p><p>the prompter wanted markbeom at a laundromat where mark throws in bloody clothes in the washing machine and jaebeom notices, but I guess I wasn't extremely inspired as to come up with something better than this,,, nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s still raining, small drops hitting the ground as if they are not in a hurry to cool off the atmosphere. From inside a warm place, the view is calming, relaxing, urging into a quiet evening. However, if you experience it on your skin, it’s only cold and quiet, so cold and quiet that it has the power to almost freeze your bones and spread this shivering cold throughout your entire system. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom is glad he got here before the rain managed to turn into something more harsh, a hint of an upcoming storm in those drops which seemed just a little too innocent at first, hiding mischief in those coldness of theirs. There is also some sort of suffocation in the air, like warmth and coldness would mix together in something that it’s not as comfortable as you’d expect. A tension, a rivalry between warmth and coldness that resulted in something as disappointing as a cold coal. It feels like that to Jaebeom, at least, and he cannot take the image out of his head when he sees a few faint traces that look like black coal imprinted into white rubber. It’s that kind of black mark that doesn’t come off, that is like a scratch, and that Jaebeom hates against white rubber from the converse shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t waste time and throws his clothes in one of the empty washing machines, yet this doesn’t mean he didn’t catch the red, so dynamic and so disturbing to the eye, splattered over a pile of clothes that aren’t his. He chooses to say nothing about the bloodied clothes for now, just gets down so his eyes would have a better view of the dark inside he will soon throw his own clothes into. And he does grab them and toss them inside, absent-minded as he has been lately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something — a red light — suddenly flickers in front of his eyes, just once, fast and enough as to make him take back his clothes. He is not breathing as he crams them in another washing machine, over bloodied clothes. There’s a long sigh in the air, one that does not belong to him, but which makes him snap out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows frown as his hand gently wraps around Mark’s wrist; a hand over a bloodied cloth tells him a lot, accompanied with a few low hisses coming out of Mark’s lips. It’s already so nasty, looks horrible and smells like trouble, but Jaebeom doesn’t look away and doesn’t let go. It’s not even hard to imagine what had happened… still, Jaebeom doesn’t ask yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me see?” He asks softly, because Mark is already trembling, his other eye already tearing. Must be from the excruciating amount of pain. “Just let me see…” Jaebeom mumbles again, presses a light peck on Mark’s lips, then slowly pulls his hand away so he can look at the pierced, bloody flesh, at all the crimson spread around Mark’s eye. It’s almost disgusting, wet blood dripping continuously, and if it’s as painful as it looks, then Mark should really be a strong one to bear the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was so-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom knows he must be drowning in pain and rage, that’s why he doesn’t let him speak and instead just presses his lips on Mark’s. Kisses him slowly, patiently, as if saying that it’s alright and that they shall fix this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a friend who will help us. Just… do you want me to go back there and…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Jaebeom, don’t! I like you in one piece.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can’t touch me.” Jaebeom mumbles, thumb wiping off the blood on Mark’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said that too before getting there. And now… now I don’t have my left eye anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom sighs and covers the bloody eye with his own palm, lips pressing together because in a situation like this, he can’t really find his words. They are on the edge again, it seems, but at least this time Jaebeom is sure he wants to stick with Mark, no matter what. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine.” The tattooed man in front of Mark says, a reassuring smile on his face. “You’re really lucky it’s not infected, you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark can’t help but let out a sigh. What the fuck is he supposed to say? Lucky? He lost a fucking eye, and now has to wear an eyepatch like a pirate; he really wouldn’t call himself lucky in this situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens and Mark’s heart skips a beat as he watches Jaebeom falling on his knees close to him and the doctor. His silk robe is splattered with blood, his thighs are shaking, his eyes are glossier than usual and his hands move too slow. Then Mark sees his hair, messy, disheveled, and could tell something is wrong, but can’t quite put his finger on what it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jaebeom presses a handful of money in the doctor’s lap, Mark starts growing restless. Jackson, the doctor, seems pleased and satisfied judging by his grin, happy that he got paid. “What is this?” He asks when he wants to count the money but comes across a sharp, long and golden pin, adorned with a bird at the chunkier side of it. The pin is splattered with blood, and when Mark sees it, he reaches a hand to grab Jaebeom - but doesn’t manage to, as Jaebeom pulls back and snatches the golden ornament from Jackson’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that your weapon?” Jackson mocks as he watches Jaebeom holding it between his teeth, both of his hands in his hair, trying to make a small bun out of some of the longer strands. He stabs the bun into place with the golden pin, rolls it once, and lets both the sharp needle and the golden bird be the statement of the little bun at the back of his head. “Did you kill a man? With that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom crosses his hands at the level of his chest, looking angry for some reason. His face is also paler than usual. “I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Go take a fucking bath. The both of you. Because you stink of blood and cologne.” Jackson instructs. “I’ll go bring you a blanket and you two can sleep here. Just… don’t make a lot of noise.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark’s hands pull Jaebeom in closer by his hips so he can stick his head to Jaebeom’s wet and naked chest. Mark still can’t wrap his head around a small mistake that brought them both in this situation — if only he could turn back time and not change his bet from red to black in the last second… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, yeah, he was wrong. Lost a fortune in the span of a second. Proceeded to piss off the guy at the table until the motherfucker cut one of his eyes. Then… then he made Jaebeom hurt someone and steal for his sake. He must be the worst lover on the whole planet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I’m sorry. We got into this shit because of me.” He finally confesses, lifting his head to look at Jaebeom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I’m glad you’re alive.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinda ugly with this eyepatch, huh? I bet baby doesn't even want to fuck me anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom snorts at that, and it’s the first time Mark sees him smile today. He can finally relax as Jaebeom straddles his lap and waits for Mark to rub his cock against Jaebeom’s cheeks. It’s pretty lazy, and they are going to splash water all around probably, but it really doesn't matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the fuck do we go from here though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom inhales and closes his eyes as his shoulders shift. He moans against Mark’s cheek as he grinds down on Mark’s cock, and wraps a hand around Mark’s neck as Mark pushes in more, slowly. He knows Jaebeom fucking likes it like that, dirty, raw, filling him up at a slow pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kind of loses it as Jaebeom starts riding him with the same lazy movements. It’s not that he doesn't enjoy it — he absolutely loves it, but, for some reason, he can’t take his eyes off of that golden pin, adorning so beautifully the bun on top of his boyfriend's head. Mark knows it’s fucking bullshit, but it kind of makes Jaebeom look like some sort of God… some sort of perverted God of lust, gold and blood, and the fact that Mark is fucking him while he looks like that is just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>well, it’s… an honor. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of the bathtub, baby.” Mark blabs, hand on Jaebeom’s waist. “Want to fuck you properly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, yes, they’re a mess until Mark finally sees Jaebeom collapsing on that mattress, all wet skin and that gorgeous bun with the golden bird, trembling lips and awaiting eyes. Mark can’t help but pull one of his thighs up and slowly enter him again, and when Jaebeom whines about it, Mark’s hand wraps around his throat. He doesn't put pressure on it, just simply uses it for guidance so he can bury his nose in Jaebeom’s messy hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s all such a high, with Jaebeom grinding his ass back for some friction while Mark is absolutely intoxicated. As if he’s hypnotized, he grabs at the golden bird from Jaebeom’s hair and pulls the pin out, for the sake of ravishing his boyfriend's hair. For the sake of being able to see Jaebeom a fucking mess, because, goddamn, Jaebeom's always so gorgeous that it’s not fair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, when they’re both out of breath, pressed against each other, Mark starts playing with the pin as he enjoys the soft kisses Jaebeom presses against his chest. He wonders and wonders… just how many people will Jaebeom stab with that pin? Should Mark get him a real gun? Will they even be okay in the first place?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaebeom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I meant it… where do we go from here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaebeom sighs and lets his head collapse close to Mark’s armpit, his hair tingling Mark just slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mark loves every second of it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“There’s a saying about letting water guide you as it flows. I don’t know what to tell you, but my mom used to tell me that there’s a lot of water in my eyes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark turns his head, gives him a sympathetic smile. It’s true that Jaebeom has glossy eyes, despite them being really dark. Still, Mark always found them absolutely stunning. And always found Jaebeom incredibly smart, though he doesn't voice his thoughts out too often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So… maybe Jaebeom is right and maybe they shall follow the water for a while, see where it takes them and they can figure it out from there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering where you got this pin from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I love it when you wear it on top of your head, like you’re some God of war and sex and gold and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark.” Jaebeom chuckles, pulling his boyfriend in a kiss, probably a bit embarrassed by the sudden compliments. “Love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I love you too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jaebeom throws his thigh over Mark, gets on top of him and takes the pin from his hand, Mark wonders whether there is a better view than that. Than watching his boyfriend hold the pin between his teeth as he puts his hair up and fixes it with the gorgeous golden accessory. Than feeling Jaebeom’s careful hands caressing Mark like he is the most precious thing on Earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There probably isn’t. And Mark is glad there isn’t, because he can call this view home. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>